


A Few Words

by Mikari



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikari/pseuds/Mikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujin is a woman of few words and many deep thoughts. A collection of Fujin and posse mini stories with some hints of SeiferxFujin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Words

A Few Words

Word 01: Anniversary

Both Seifer and Raijin noticed it right away, the slight smile that shone through Fujin's usually serious face. Their curious stares did not really bother her, nor did the fact that they didn't remember what day it was. Either way, they would continue being a posse as they had been for the past three years to that day.

Word 02: Bee

The insect that dared to defy her was met only with a merciful waving of the hand. The bee flew away to pester Raijin who flailed at it frantically and ended up with a stung nose, much to Seifer's amusement.

Word 03: Cat

No one ever knew Fujin liked animals, she had never spoken of it or mentioned wanting a pet. But when Headmaster Cid sent the disciplinary committee to catch a stray cat that snuck into Garden, out of the three, the only one who was accepted with purrs and cuddles instead of scratches was Fujin.

Word 04: Done

Though they were the disciplinary committee that didn't mean they always stayed out of trouble. Occasionally they would end up with a few extra chores thanks to an impulsive moment from Seifer, and both Raijin and Fujin would help their dear friend without complaints. When Fujin was done doing the dishes, she went off to help Seifer mop the cafeteria floor, her duty wasn't finished until they were all done.

Word 05: Eyes

When Fujin's only visible eye closed sleepily and she dozed off on a bench near the stage in Garden, Seifer approached her curiously, with Raijin looking over his shoulder, and extended his hand to lift her eye patch and see if she really was missing an eye, or if she simply wore the patch to look cool. Then Fujin's exposed eye opened suddenly, freezing Seifer in place with a potent glare and startling Raijin into backing up and tripping over his own feet, falling flat on his back. Then the anger left her good eye and she patted the space left and right on the bench where a minute later Seifer and Raijin sat on either side after recovering.

Word 06: Fun

Some would wonder what was so fun about hanging around Seifer all the time, following him everywhere. But they didn't need to know and they didn't need to understand, because Fujin was having fun and that was all that really mattered.

Word 07: Guard

Fujin didn't know how Seifer accidentally broke the lock of his own room, but until it was fixed, she would have to guard his door to make sure no intruders went in. Prepared to fight fan girls and monsters alike, Fujin guarded the slumbering prince.

Word 08: Hair

Fujin had never exchanged more than a few words with Selphie, thus when the brunette started playing with her silver hair in the cafeteria and asking what she did to make it so shiny, Fujin did not know how to reply; and Seifer couldn't help it but to be amused by her deer caught in the headlights expression.

Word 09: Insistent

If there was one thing Seifer was, he was insistent, though many would simply call him stubborn. However, even if he complained and insisted, Fujin would not let Seifer return to his training until he recovered from the terrible cold that left her and Raijin with the duty of carrying him back to his room after he passed out.

Word 10: Joke

Seifer was a big fan of April Fool's Day, and though Raijin sometimes tried to participate by playing a joke on Squall's group, his schemes were easy to detect and just as easily avoided. However, on that day, Squall didn't know what hit him, and neither did Seifer, though he assured that whoever playing that joke on Squall was a pure genius. Fujin merely smiled quietly, completely escaping suspicion.

Word 11: Karma

Quistis warned Seifer about karma and he didn't listen. Though maybe someday the circumstances would backfire and blow up in his face, Fujin would take all that karma onto herself and delay that time as much as she possibly could.

Word 12: Loyalty

It was a concept both Fujin and Raijin were well acquainted with, though the latter would not know how to properly explain its deep meaning and the former would rather keep her words to herself. Either way, for them the concept of loyalty was easily summarized in one word, Seifer.

Word 13: Miscalculation

After watching him wield a gun-blade with such skill, one would never imagine Seifer could make such a simple miscalculation. He misjudged the distance from one step to another and went tumbling down the stairs taking Fujin and Raijin down with him in a desperate attempt to regain his balance. Fujin was the first to recover while Seifer and Raijin lay in pain at the bottom of the stairs. She glared at Squall who with raised hands turning around and disappeared from whence he came before Seifer found out there had been a witness to his miscalculation.

Word 14: No

When Fujin said no, she meant it. Selphie found out the hard way when after declining her invitation for a girls' night out along with Quistis and Rinoa, Fujin proceeded to shove her into Irvine. The cowboy caught Selphie without difficulty or complaints, but he did not bother to move his face out of the way of hers before their lips met.

Word 15: Omnipresent

There was something fascinating about the way Fujin carried herself, prideful but not obnoxious, quiet yet imposing. She had a special air of omnipresence.

Word 16: Posse

A tightly held friendship, an unbreakable bond, unconditional loyalty, meant to be together forever; Fujin could say many things to describe her relationship with Seifer, but she chose to simply say posse.

Word 17: Quest

It didn't matter how big or small, how realistic or unattainable, whatever Seifer set out to achieve, Fujin made it her quest as well.

Word 18: Right

On many occasions Seifer was right and it was proven. However, he was not right because of the original circumstances or because of his strong desire to be right. He was right because Fujin secretly arranged it to be that way.

Word 19: Seifer

She wasn't sure how her life came to revolve around him, but somehow it did, and she did not regret it.

Word 20: Trust

Trust was rare these days, she heard people say. There are many who fear being betrayed and everyone knew Squall was one of them. Few can fully trust those who say they are their friends, and those who can, should consider themselves very fortunate. Seifer was lucky.

Word 21: United

United they would stand and no mater what, united they would not fall. Because as long as they were united, one way or another, they somehow always won, for as long as they had each other.

Word 22: Voice

Some made the mistake of continuously asking what was wrong with Fujin's voice. They pushed her patience to the limit and inquired if it was a throat or vocal cord problem that caused her to speak loudly and one word at a time. Soon enough they would find out that, though there was nothing wrong with Fujin's voice, there would be something wrong with their hearing after Fujin yelled her annoyed reply in their ears.

Word 23: Wind

Her will was one of her strongest assets among others. Unbreakable, unmovable, she didn't surrender, she stood firm, strong like the wind, and sometimes when she was with those she cared for, she felt just as free.

Word 24: Xylophone

Fujin didn't know how she got pushed into this, but somehow, Selphie was convinced that she had a vast amount of hidden musical talent and the xylophone was the perfect instrument for her. Fujin was not amused, but Seifer and Raijin were.

Word 25: Yawn

That night as the disciplinary committee guarded Garden, Fujin was quiet, far more quiet than usual. It was Raijin's night off to catch up on much needed sleep. Every time Seifer passed by on patrol, he assumed Fujin was wide awake at her post. Little did he know that the eye covered by her silver hair was closed and she was simply sleeping on her feet. He didn't notice until at the end of their shift, she woke with a yawn.

Word 26: Zombie

When Fujin said that one word, Seifer was confused, and it confused him even more when instead of elaborating Raijin simply nodded. While Seifer still wondered was it was about, a very tired Squall passed by reminding Seifer of a zombie, and he knew what Fujin was talking about.

Word 27: Ñoño

It was a word in a foreign language that neither Seifer nor Raijin understood. The sound was not quite like that on an N and the way Fujin said it told them it was no mispronunciation, she said exactly what she meant to say as she always did. Raijin never understood it, and Seifer felt as if a truth he would never accept was thrown in his face. Yet the way Fujin said it was sweet, as if she didn't mind contributing to whatever it was. Seifer never figured out if it was good or bad.

Word 28: Alarm

He had been walking backwards, just to be cool, while at the same time holding a carefree conversation with his posse. But when Seifer saw the alarm on Fujin's face, instead of seeing the wet floor warning, he knew his cruel fate was sealed as he inevitably fell.

Word 29: Bandaid

It was only a scrape, something insignificant for a regular person, even more so for a Seed. However, for some unknown reason, Fujin felt the need to do something about it. Thus she placed a small blue bandiad decorated with white kittens on Sefer's little finger, which he dared not remove. He would just have to keep his hand in his pocket for a while.

Word 30: Coat

It was his favorite coat, but the stain was impossible, and grimacing sadly, Seifer threw it away. Fujin couldn't stand to see him that way and Raijin could think of nothing more than sharing the grief. But for Fujin, that wasn't enough, so she picked up the coat, and scrubbed it with all her might until instead of a dark stain, there was a light spot. The coat was still ruined, but Seifer caught Fujin during her task and that was enough to cheer him up.

Word 31: Delay

Fujin sat calmly at the living room of their home, while Raijin paced back and forth. She was the woman of the group, she was the one who was expected to take forever getting ready to go out with her friends, but she was not like other girls. Then Seifer finally appeared and nodded in her direction as if silently apologizing for the delay.

Word 32: Elegance

Though she didn't flaunt it, as she didn't have to for it was ever so obvious right now, Fujin had a certain unique elegance beyond compare, and Seifer could only stare.

Word 33: Futile

Posse or not, best friends regardless, Fujin's victorious grin made it clear to Seifer that trying to beat her in videogames was futile.

Word 34: Gale

The wind was strong enough to make anyone else think it was best to stay indoors, but the gale did not stop the posse. Together, with a firm pace, side by side, they walked strong.

Word 35: Hammer

While making some much needed repairs to their little house, the hammer slipped from Seifer's grasp when as he swung it back and forth against the nail. His embarrassment turned to worry when he heard the sound of an impact and his life flashed before his eyes before he turned around and sighed in relief. Fujin was unharmed, "sorry Raijin."

Word 36: Illogical

"It's not logical," he claimed, "that such a beauty doesn't have a boyfriend." No one knew how or why the man came to that conclusion, but before Fujin could silence the flirty boy, Seifer felt the need to walk down the dock and shove him aside into the ocean.

Word 37: Justice

Many people would agree that life isn't fair, but Fujin was not the kind to dwell on that. She would find a way to make her own justice.

Word 38: Knowledge

They always did well enough to pass, barely passing in Raijin's case and staying near the top in Seifer's. That's how it was for written tests, though when it came to practical exams, even if Seifer would often be seen as the strongest, he was too rash. Raijin followed along with the posse, doing as he was told, and Fujin saw things from an entirely different perspective. She had a vast amount of knowledge, but knew not to release it all at once.

Word 39: Love

It was not a common subject in the posse lately, save for the kind of love shared by the dearest friends, though it went without the mushy details, and the memories of family love between a sorceress and a knight, even if it let to certain consequences. That aside, the topic was barely touched anymore, yet somehow, it was always silently present, even if Seifer never directly spoke of such things to Fujin.

Word 40: Minion

They were a posse, not minions of Seifer. Raijin had gasped and remained at a loss for words, Seifer had clarified with a heavy sense of loyalty to his companions, and Fujin, a woman of few words, simply smacked the offending individual over the head and declared, "fool!"

Word 41: Never

She would never abandon her posse, she would never betray her friends, she would never give up; there were many things Fujin would never do. Most of all, she would never be caught dead in anything similar to the silly pink dress she had seen Rinoa wearing while on a date in town with Squall.

Word 42: Only

It was only another day, it was only another year; it was only an occasion that repeated itself every three hundred and sixty-five days, once a year. It was only the celebration of the arrival of someone without equal, it was only Fujin's birthday, and the posse would make sure it would not be only another regular day for her.

Word 43: Poke

Seifer didn't know why, and he had forgotten when, Raijin had gained the annoying tendency to poke him when in need of attention. The problem escalated as Seifer found himself being poked, then meeting with the excuse of Raijin forgetting what he was going to say, and the worse part is that it actually sounded true. When that next poke came, fed up with the situation, Seifer turned around to yell at Raijin, but the vast amount of oxygen he gathered for the task caught in his throat and was forced back into his full lungs. Then with a slightly reddened face from the effort, Seifer smiled and asked, "what is it Fujin?"

Word 44: Queen

There was something imposing and elegant about her, something beautiful and fierce, something skillful and knowledgeable, something amazing and unique. No one knew what that something was, but Fujin could very well be a queen.

Word 45: River

"Danger!" the warning came too late. Fujin cringed and dashed down the river's edge, chasing after Seifer and Raijin while they were carried away by the strong currents when the rickety bridge betrayed them.

Word 46: Safety

When life is full of surprises and uncertainly, safety is hard to find, even for those who are amazingly strong. However, Seifer, Fujin and Raijin could always find it in each other.

Word 47: Tyrant

They called him a tyrant but she didn't care, she would stand by his side and prove them wrong. She would save him from ever becoming what he fought against, even if it meant standing against him for a fleeting moment soon forgotten; only the memories of loyalty and purpose would remain.

Word 48: Undead

Movies about the undead were, according to Fujin, "predictable," but that didn't stop her from wanting to watch them, because Raijin's reactions were always unexpected, as were Seifer's replies to said reactions.

Word 49: Victory

She knew with a mysterious certainty that victory would be theirs one way or another; they learned to truly define victory.

Word 50: Why

Many would wonder why the posse was so close, though few saw the mix of reasons that made them that way. When Fujin was asked why, she simply replied "finish," and the one asking would wonder if she meant to say that their conversation was over or she would be angry. Maybe she was just trying to say they completed each other and would always stay together till the end.

Word 51: X-Ray

Her gaze was strong, firm, unwavering, resolute, deep, infinite, eternal; she didn't need many words because her eyes said it all. Fujin's gaze made some feel as if they were being seen with x-rays, as if the woman with silver hair could look into their very souls. Some ascertained that, in a way, she really could.

Word 52: Yarn

Fujin wasn't the knitting type. Rinoa resolved to make Squall more cheerful by fining more friends for him, deciding that his old classmates would fit the profile despite their past, or maybe to give them the chance to mend that past. Thus Fujin had no idea what to do with the yarn Rinoa gave her as a present or peace offering. However, Fujin's dilemma was soon solved when she spotted a cat in the common living room of the posse's shared home and resolved to give it the yarn to play with. But then another mystery presented itself, who had brought the cat in? Raijin was convinced by Seifer's explanation that the cat must have come in through a window, but Fujin knew the windows had been closed to keep the abundant rain out. Ironically, the cat was dry, as if someone removed the excess moist off its fur with a towel. But regardless of the contradictions, Fujin simply accepted Seifer's version of the story.

Word 53: Zoo

Seifer didn't know why he had agreed to Raijin's request to visit the zoo. The leader was rather bored looking at the animals that to him had nothing special. Then with one word from Fujin as the three were looking at a monkey, "Squall," Seifer's boredom evaporated and was replaced by limitless amusement.

Word 54: Accusation

The accusation was serious and it threatened to tear the posse apart. Seifer stood glaring at Raijin, who desperately declared his innocence. Then Fujin walked by with a cookie in her hand, which she soon ate, bringing forth shocked expressions in Raijin and Seifer's faces. Seifer pouted and went off to buy more cookies, deciding that he would not reprimand Fujin after all.

Word 55: Boredom

Boredom was the worse torture in the world, but at least when Fujin was bored, everyone else was put out of their misery. Needless to say, Seifer and Raijin made sure to never let her get bored.

Word 56: Coal

It was the day before Christmas and the naughty boys who opened their presents before Christmas morning found coal in the boxes. Seifer was surprised and Raijin was shocked, almost believing it was true. Though Seifer knew better, he still had his doubts, because a practical joke from the serious and quiet Fujin might be less likely than the existence of Santa Claus.

Word 57: Deleted

It was an accident, a fact that the two young men tried to explain, but when her favorite picture was accidentally deleted from her computer where she kept her only copy, Fujin was vastly enraged. Seifer and Raijin dared not return home until Fujin called them to say she had a backup copy after all.

Word 58: Enigma

Seifer had faced many challenges in his life, but none as difficult as figuring out the enigma called Fujin.

Word 59: Fantasy

The day would pass by and the sun would set, but they would not notice until the stars were shining in the endless sky. They lived their lives in freedom, adventurous and united; it was like living in their own fantasy.

Word 60: Gold

Gold was usually yellow, a color that clashed with Fujin's silver hair. Thus the journey took Seifer and Raijin all over the world until they finally found the perfect gift for Fujin's birthday in white gold. She was not one to like wearing too much jewelry or girly things, but the small earrings fit her very well and she wore them everyday.

Word 61: Honey

On a whim, Seifer decided that he wanted honey for his pancakes that morning, and on a whim, Raijin had gone out to get it from a bee hive in a near by tree, a short walk from their house. Raijin returned without the honey but with many bees angrily buzzing after him. Seifer tried to save Raijin, feeling responsible for wanting the honey. Then Fujin woke up to find the bees gone, and her two friends stung and in pain. Those two needed constant supervision sometimes, Fujin vowed never to sleep in later than them again.

Word 62: Ice

The refrigerator had, as most machines do, picked the worse time to break down; right in the middle of the hottest summer day they had ever faced, leaving the posse without the comfort of ice to fight off the heat. For once, Squall's precense was useful as he passed through town just in time for Fujin to attack him and run off with Shiva. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and only the kidnapped Guardian Force of ice could save the posse that day. They would return Shiva, but only at the end of the day when the merciless sun was gone.

Word 63: Jade

She wasn't one for jewelry, though sapphires and silver fitted her well. Jade was not her color and it was not Rinoa's color either, but Squall and Seifer didn't care. Rinoa only smiled, occasionally cheering for Squall as he bided higher, much to the traveling merchant's content.

Fujin on the other hand, shook her head, while Raijin did the cheering for Seifer and his bids. It was a coincidence that the five ex-classmates should meet, and if it was a coincidence or a conspiracy that a traveling merchant passed by peddling jade decorated ornaments, Squall and Seifer did not care, they just knew they had to win the bid, because they were rivals.

It was not a bid that won, it was a death threat, though Seifer still paid a high price for the jade hairclip, which he later almost begged Fujin to wear, since he couldn't very well wear it himself, and it would be the only way to show off his victory. With a look in her eyes that conveyed more than thoughts could, Fujin complied, even if jade wasn't quite her color.

Seifer, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction in the entire situation, later got Fujin a sapphire and silver hairclip to show off his victory over Squall, in a color that complimented his ally more, never mind that Squall had not been involved in the purchase of the new hairclip. It was about Squall, Seifer would say, but Fujin knew that it was all about her.

Word 64: Kaleidoscope

It was his favorite toy long ago, and the chicken wuss would always try to steal it, claiming that he only wanted to borrow it and would give it back. Seifer did not trust Zell, no one but he could look through the kaleidoscope matron gave him, so little Seifer hid the toy. He later forgot where he hid the kaleidoscope and assumed Zell stole it and lost it.

Years passed and the little box of random old belongings containing the kaleidoscope hidden deep inside, was taken to the Garden by Seifer, and tossed in the bottom of his closet. He meant to open it and see what forgotten things were in it, but he never got around to it.

More time passed and a box arrived at Seifer's new home, the sender was anonymous and it would remain a relative secret that Squall had been tasked with cleaning out the disciplinary committee's old rooms and Rinoa offered to help. It was Rinoa who decided that they should mail the things to their owners.

Several boxes had arrived, a few days apart as if trying to be inconspicuous, and though whose idea it was to send them remained officially unknown, the posse imagined it had to be Rinoa's idea, because that's something she would do, given that Squall was the one cleaning the rooms, because that's something Quistis would make him do.

It was Fujin who received the box this time, when the mailman came by and, since it was merely addressed to "the posse" and Seifer did not remember it being his, he asked her to go ahead and open it, to see who it belonged to judging by its contents.

Seifer recognized the contents of the box, but didn't really care for most of those things any longer. He threw away the pair of socks that have not fit in years, tossed the old candy in the trash, and gave Raijin the bag of marbles he liked so much. Then he saw the kaleidoscope he thought Zell had stolen long ago, the chicken wuss was innocent.

"Look," Fujin requested, and without a second thought, Seifer gave her his treasure, which he would entrust to no one else.

Word 65: Leaning

Seifer was leaning to the side at the docks, though he wasn't actually leaning on anything, just leaning in perfect balance with his feet firmly planted on the edge of the dock. "Gull," Fujin spoke, and the word was followed by the arrival of a clumsy seagull flying low. Seifer managed to duck out of the way, but he lost his balance and fell into the sea, grabbing Raijin's helping hand at the last moment, and dragging him along after Raijin slipped on the wet docks.

Word 66: Melted

Melted ice-cream was a disaster; it was dangerous and even deadly. Such was the lesson Seifer learned when he focused on the football game on TV so much, that he let his ice-cream cone melt in his hand. Then, when he got up during a commercial, he slipped on the drops he left in his path, and fell on Fujin, smashing what was left of his ice-cream on her face. Melted ice-cream was dangerous and deadly, as Seifer soon learned.

Word 67: Neverland

It was the story of the boy who didn't want to grow up, the posse knew it well, as did most people in the world. Though Fujin did not say it, and for once Seifer and Raijin were as quiet as her, if only about this one thing, the posse lived in their own Neverland. They grew, experienced different things and went on living together, but in a sense they stayed the same. They knew they would always be close to each other, and such things were so certain, they didn't even need to be spoken.

Word 68: Ox

It was all Raijin's fault, Seifer asserted, though he was the one with the attitude that brought the final disaster and only the request of a trip to the place where it happened was Raijin's mistake. In truth, Seifer knew it was not Raijin's fault completely, hence why other than being blamed, he received no punishment. Fujin didn't care whose fault it was, all she knew was that going out to the farmland countryside for the weekend had certainly not been her idea and ending up being chased by an ox was not her fault either.

Word 69: Pixie

It had been a firefly, all three knew this, but when Fujin commented on is resemblance to a pixie, saying only that one word, in that tone only Fujin could manage, Seifer and Raijin, although perfectly understanding that Fujin was only pointing out a similarity, almost believed that pixies could be real.

Word 70: Quicksilver

The blur was fast and they could hardly distinguish a hint of short silver hair. That was all they saw before they regretted challenging her to a spar.

Word 71: Rage

"RAGE!" Fujin did not get mad, she got even, and when she let out her fierce battle cry, everyone knew it was useless to run. They could try, but the winds of her anger would reach them anyway. They could alternatively stay and beg for mercy, it was a little better than running, but the effect was by no means guaranteed. The most fitting course of action was perhaps to be well armed and equipped, and to leave no unfinished business before facing Fujin, just in case; or even better, to avoid the conflict. These were facts that through the suffering of many fools became well known.

Given all of this, one could not blame Seifer for being startled upon hearing the war cry. Whatever was happening, it was big trouble. He tossed his bowl of cereal aside, not caring that its contents were spilled all over his room's floor, and grabbed his gun-blade on the way out. He was dressed in nothing but pajama pants and a pair of silly fuzzy bunny slippers that were very comfortable, but he would never admit to wearing. "Where's the emergency?" Seifer yelled as he entered the living room.

"RAGE!" The image of Fujin on the screen yelled again as the scene was replayed, vastly amusing Raijin for a reason unknown. Fujin herself had been calmly flipping pancakes in the kitchen, and curiously approached the living room where Raijin had been entertaining himself watching old videos.

The real Fujin observed Seifer, while the truth of the situation sunk in for him and he felt absolutely ridiculous. She looked at him up and down, her gaze stopping at his feet, a small smile curving on her lips.

Without a word, Seifer quietly retreated to his room, where he would remain for the next three days, coming out only at night to sneak some food out of the kitchen while the others were sleeping.

Word 72: Strange

"It's so strange," Raijin commented as he stared at the contents of the box Fujin had brought in. It was an old shoe box that had seen better days, containing a little yellow and green bird. "It's a mutant," Raijin dumbly extended his index finger towards the bird, who snapped at it, though thankfully he retreated on time to avoid injury. "It tried to bite me!"

Fujin gave Raijin a stern look, which silenced him and made him forget about the possibility of trying to poke the bird again.

Then Seifer's curiosity was called by Raijin's continuous attention to the shoe box on the kitchen counter, while Fujin smashed some fruits and mixed them with milk, to create a very strange and unappetizing concoction. "It's strange," Seifer commented. The bird, though mostly yellow, had bits of green, and it was not paint or dye, its feathers seemed to grow that way naturally, stained in an odd shade of florescent green.

"Pet," Fujin placed a tiny bowl on the box and the little bird happily ate the strange mixture of milk and mashed fruits. Fujin had visited the far away city of Midgar, where she found the abandoned chocobo, slightly mutated into showing florescent green spots all over its feathers after being exposed to the radioactive effects of the Mako that powered the city; or maybe some mean kid tried to feet it Mako. The chick was quite small, too small for a baby chocobo, and might not grow large enough to ride, but Fujin felt sorry for the little bird, abandoned in a shoe box on the street, and she simply had to take it home and nurse it back to health.

Though the chick was undoubtedly strange, Seifer and Raijin, upon witnessing Fujin's softened look while caring for it, couldn't help it but to feel a certain attachment for the little bird as well; it was all strangely sweet.

Word 73: Trophy

There were several trophies collecting dust in their living room, many of which belonged to Raijin's victories in food contests, especially hot dog eating contests, where he usually faced Zell in the final round ending in a narrow victory.

Seifer cared not for his past trophies from Garden and had not competed to win any new ones. Though the old ones were mailed to him along with the rest of his luggage when their rooms in Garden were cleaned out, (it had been Rinoa's idea no doubt), he merely stored them away and promptly forgot them.

One of the trophies in the box Seifer received was different, unfamiliar. He did not examine it and assumed it belonged to someone else when he opened the box that came in the mail. He placed it out to be claimed by Fujin or Raijin if it was theirs, though he doubted it or he would have known, or be thrown away if they didn't care for it. Not in the mood to spend too much time on the task, Seifer didn't care to read the inscription at the bottom of the silly heart shaped golden painted trophy.

The heart shaped trophy could be seen among the others, and it was Fujin, as she scolded Raijin with her glare to dust the trophies, who decided to take a look at the inscription and find out why Raijin had given that odd trophy such a distinctive place among the others, "friendship." The word was followed by the names of Seifer, Raijin and Fujin.

Raijin shrugged and Fujin did not inquire about it. Seifer walked by and turned on the TV, then glanced at the other two to see what held their attention. He approached and read the inscription on the trophy. "What is that?"

Raijin shook his head and shrugged again, "I don't know, but it's ours."

"Rinoa," one word from Fujin explained everything. Of course it had to be Rinoa's idea, she was the one mailing their old things, so she must have had a part in it. Though Fujin suspected there was more to this than only Rinoa's doing.

Eventually, the posse found out that this was in fact more than just Rinoa's idea. It was a contest held in Garden to determine the best group of friends depending on their displays of friendship past and present. Given the festival-like nature of the celebration, Fujin drew another conclusion when the explanation reached them at last, "Selphie." Another word from Fujin brought things into perspective. When Selphie and Rinoa got together to plan something, the results were quite unusual, and the winners of their little contest had not even agreed to participate, they were not even in Garden anymore. But those two wouldn't care about such minor details; they would have their fun regardless.

Seifer decided not to comment on the subject and Raijin was strangely fond of the therapy, so given the lack of protest from the other two, Raijin kept it in it's place among the others, collecting dust in the living room.

While taking one last glance at the trophy, after having learned the full story of its origin, Fujin commented "cake," because it was indeed a situation of having the cake and eating it too for Rinoa and Selphie to have their contest and judge the winners despite the protests that Squall and possibly a few others might have brought up. Those two didn't understand, or didn't care, that the posse lacked the desire to reestablish communication with their group.

Fujin was quick and analytical, summarizing everything in a few deep words full of meaning. On that particular day her two companions were a bit slow in their interpretation and did not properly understand Fujin's summary of the famous phrase, instead taking it literally. They presented her with a slice of cake, with no intentions of questioning her apparent request. Fujin smiled and almost laughed but accepted the cake none the less; she did indeed have great friends.

Word 74: Unanimous

Another trip to the grocery store brought another disagreement in the cake section. Raijin was staring at a chocolate cake with hungry eyes, the cookies on top, the chocolate fudge in the middle, everything about it was perfect.

Fujin stole glances at a vanilla cake with bananas and whip cream decorating it and Seifer watched a strawberry cake from the corner of his eyes. It was too pink to be knightly, but the strawberries on top and the red jam that adorned it, made him look past the fact that the cake itself was pink.

Then they saw it, an ice-cream cake of rich chocolate, with pure white vanilla ice-cream in the middle and juicy strawberries on top. Their choice was unanimous.

Word 75: Vanity

Fujin was not one to indulge in vanity; she didn't care for make-up or hair products beyond what was needed for basic hygiene. Selphie didn't understand that, hence why she followed Fujin when they coincidentally met at the mall and pestered her until the silver hair young woman doomed the posse's leader by merely saying his name at the wrong time.

Selphie assumed that Fujin was suggesting Seifer would be interested in her make-over abilities. Selphie cheered and promised Seifer he would love his new look. Squall watched the scene and pouted from the top of the escalator, while Rinoa waved and tried to convince him to ride it down to meet the others.

It was all too much, and with an indignant but deadly glare directed at Selphie, Seifer escaped to a random store, followed by Raijin who feared being the next victim, which left Fujin to create a diversion. "Sale," she pointed in a random direction. It was hard to know who ran faster, if Selphie, or Rinoa, who had knocked Squall down in her effort to rush down the escalator.

Word 76: Whiskey

"Cheers!" Seifer had caught a fish, a very large fish, and though it broke no records, nor did it earn him any prices, he decided that the fish would be cooked and celebrated by being accompanied with whiskey. Thus Seifer, Raijin and Fujin drank and ate to their hearts' content.

The next day, Raijin and Seifer suffered with the tortures of hangovers and the mental stress of missing memories. Fujin smiled in her characteristic silence and did not tell them that their crazy theories about the previous night were only drunken dreams.

Word 77: XHTML

Everyone had a website; it was the in thing, though some only pretended to have websites and only had profiles in social sites that were not of their own design. Seifer wanted something completely personalized when he randomly decided he wanted a site, and Fujin was there to help.

However, Seifer soon learned why Raijin, though willing to help with the content of the website, refused to witness the process of Fujin putting it together. Looking over Fujin's shoulder was a mistake which Seifer wasn't sure if it brought regret or wonder.

She did always get top grades on the courses related to decoding messages, though so many codes made Seifer's head spin, and he marveled at the ease with which Fujin understood them.

Word 78: Year

The countdown, the fireworks, the cheering, the party, among all of that, the posse was most of all, happy to be together for another year, and looking forward to the next.

Word 79: Zell

Zell had asked Seifer to stop calling him a chicken-wuss many times, he had demanded it as well, but nothing worked. That time back in Garden, it was Selphie who had accidentally brought forth a friendly bet with none other than Fujin. "I bet a thousand gil that Seifer is never going to stop calling Zell chicken-wuss, not even for a single week. Why can't they get long and be friends?"

"Accepted," Fujin replied, and it took Selphie a moment to realize that she meant to take the bet.

That roasted chicken Fujin cooked was the most delicious thing Seifer ever tasted. He complimented the meal, sincerely declaring how much he loved the chicken, to which Raijin in his apparently bad, but carefully arranged, timed entrance, commented, "I thought you hated him."

Fujin hid her grin and Seifer looked horrified at Raijin's odd misinterpretation of the words. It took the leader of the posse at least ten days to get over it, erase it from his memory and start calling Zell a chicken-wuss again, but by then, Fujin had her gil.

Word 80: Area

The instructions were clear, so there was no room for accidents, or there shouldn't be if there was no one in the immediate area, but Raijin, Fujin knew, could always make room for casualties. He didn't read the instructions and ended up on fire, he wasn't really hurt, as he rolled on the ground and put out the flames quickly, but Seifer still took away his fireworks, though only to light them himself. The posse stood close together, despite there being plenty of space around, Fujin requested that the two boys stood with her with a simple "come," which was swiftly obeyed, she wanted to make sure they were out of the area where the sparks fell.

Word 81: Balloon

With an indignant "pop!" the magic was gone. There was something about balloons that transported her to her childhood and her fragile floating blue orb had perished. Fujin had no one to blame, except the bee that was thrown against the wall by the force of the explosion and killed by the force of Fujin's kick, which made the house tremble. Fujin quietly picked up the pieces of the broken balloon and threw them away, then when she turned around, Seifer stood there offering her a bright yellow balloon.

Word 82: Carnival

The games, the rides, the snacks, it was all part of the passing carnival, which they visited every day while it remained near their town. Raijin was determined to win a goldfish and wouldn't leave the scooper booth until he did, thus Seifer and Fujin went to look around and stopped near group of booths, bull's eye, ring the bell and dip the fool were all especially tempting to Seifer, most of all the last one where Zell sat. How the Seeds had fallen, literally in this case, that was one bizarre mission Zell would not soon forget.

While Seifer was distracted, Fujin wandered off, later returning to find that Raijin had a dozen goldfish and Seifer had used up all his carnival money picking on Zell. She handed each of them some pink cotton candy and led the way to the ferris wheel, carrying the multitude of teddy bears Seifer had won picking on Zell.

Word 83: Dare

Fujin always got the easy dares. Adding to her ever present air of mystery, she never chouse truth, always replying with a clear, "dare." When Fujin requested a dare, no one dared to be daring.

Word 84: Elite

She was talented, skilled, smart and precise, she was amazing and her standards went well beyond what most could do at their best. Fujin was in a class of her own, she was elite.

Word 85: Furniture

Nobody knew what possessed Fujin to muster the desire to rearrange furniture. Maybe she was tired of the same scenery within the house, or maybe she wished to create the illusion that the living room was bigger, either way there she was, moving that here and pushing this back. It went on for some time, until Fujin was satisfied. Then Seifer, who had just woken up from a nap, hit his toe on the edge of a table's leg, with a painful and surprised yelp.

Word 86: Gawk

Seifer shifted, he wasn't sure if he felt good or bad about this. He waited, and shifted some more, taking deep discreet breaths. The ice-cream shop was full, of all the times Fujin could look at him so intently, why did it have to be now? Then again, Seifer decided not to throw away his luck and shifted for a third time, straightening up in his chair and regally eating his ice-cream.

He decided this was good, he felt confident. It was odd at first, but suddenly it all made sense. Seifer had been friends with Fujin for a long time and she was so easy to be around he sometimes forgot that she was a woman and it was perfectly natural for her to be attracted to him. Let her look, let her stare, let her gawk.

"Stain," suddenly it all really made sense, Seifer looked down at his shirt where he had unknowingly spilled a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream right before Fujin started staring at him. Fujin shook her head with a grim expression, this week it was her turn to do the laundry.

Word 87: Hair Dye

The tub would be forever stained black after Fujin finished her shower. She had given up, covering the silver of her hair didn't stop the eyes that followed her down the street, it didn't stop the curious gazes and interested stares. Her hair was silver again, the black all gone. Why her plan didn't work, Fujin didn't know. To Seifer it was clear as day. It took more than midnight black to dim the way Fujin always shined.

Word 88: I

It was a rarely used pronoun for them, though most people used it almost as often as they spoke. But for the posse, more often than not, it was we instead of I.

Word 89: Jello

It was a simple procedure, add water and put it in the refrigerator, thus they didn't know how it was possible to fail. Yet Seifer ended up with juice and Raijin with a red rock. Fortunately, Fujin shared her Jello.

Word 90: Koala

Save for an inevitable few, Fujin didn't have many plushies in her room, which is why when Seifer went to ask her something and found she wasn't there, he had to pause and stare at the koala he had never seen before. Seifer approached it curiously; every other plushie Fujin had was given to her either by Selphie or Rinoa for Christmas, her birthday or any other occasion, or won in various carnival competitions by himself; Fujin had not purchased any of them.

It wasn't Fujin's birthday and the holidays were not close, thus Seifer wondered who could have given Fujin the koala, because he thought it was unlikely that she bought it for herself. He was about to pick up the toy when it moved, showing that it wasn't a toy at all. The koala ran towards the door where Fujin stood, "zoo," she picked up the koala and handed Seifer the flier for a missing koala, lost from the zoo.

Word 91: Long

It was relative depending on the situation and they sometimes disagreed, but when it came to the time they had spent apart in the past, they all thought it was long.

Word 92: Mine

It was both ridiculous and distressing; they wouldn't let him get a word in. They came so fast and so suddenly that Raijin was left dizzy and confused, while Seifer was left in peril in the middle of a violent tug-of-war. Fujin shook her head and had some mercy. She pushed away the fan girls left and right and provided some support for the aching Seifer, "mine." He would forever wonder if she only said that to rescue him.

Word 93: News

She was congratulated and celebrated, though she didn't mean for it to be a big deal. Legends could come true and roam the lands, the world could come apart and be put back together, but that didn't concern them. Fujin broke her personal record on her favorite video game; that was news.

Word 94: Orange

Fujin gripped the glass to avoid dropping it, though her face remained perfectly composed. When she heard Seifer yelling, "orange, orange," she didn't question it and assumed he wanted a glass of orange juice. Then she found him staring at his reflection in the mirror, that new shampoo had turned his hair orange.

Word 95: Patient

Looking back on it, both Seifer and Raijin had to admit, that despite her seemingly quick temper, Fujin was very patient.

Word 96: Query

It didn't matter what it was about, when Fujin had a query, it better be answered swiftly with the truth.

Word 97: Row

They were on vacation at a lake and when Fujin calmly ordered them, "row," as she too did so with amazing force, it took Seifer and Raijin a moment to realize that her request was due to the fact their little boat was sinking.

Word 98: Spectacles

Seifer had no idea what he did with his contact lenses and after turning the house upside-down searching for them, he concluded that they were forever lost. Until his new pair was ready, he did fine without them, unless he had to read small print. While he attempted to figure out how to program their new overly complex entertainment system, he wore an old pair of glasses he had forgotten ever owning, as he paced around and tried to make sense out of the gibberish in the manual. But the spectacles didn't save him from walking straight into a wall when Fujin nonchalantly walked by and he thought he heard her mutter "handsome," under her breath.

Word 99: Traffic

It was unbelievable how different the same situation could feel depending on the company one had. While the people in the near by cars huffed, grumbled and even yelled, Seifer, Fujin and Raijin laughed contently, making jokes to pass the time while stuck in traffic.

Word 100: Ultimatum

Fujin was a woman was few words and many deep thoughts. She may not say much, but when she spoke, her voice carried a single word with the force of a thousand word ultimatum.

Word 101: View

"What are you looking at?" Raijin curiously asked Fujin.

"View," she replied simply.

There was a large ship parked next to the dock where Seifer stood. Raijin couldn't see the sunset at all from their position.

Word 102: Waffles

Raijin's complains and cries towards the toaster announced the demise of the last pair of waffles. There were no more waffles left and while Raijin grabbed a piece of bread, glared defiantly at the toaster and walked away, Seifer remained in the kitchen with Fujin, he wanted waffles.

Fujin had waffles, which she successfully prepared before Raijin's failed attempted that ended with unrecognizable charred things. Pouting in frustration, Seifer sunk into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Eat," Fujin offered her waffle.

"No, that's your breakfast; I'll live without waffles for a day."

"Eat," Fujin insisted.

"Okay, thanks" he accepted the waffle, the last one, which Fujin had already bitten.

She went to see if there was anything she could do to fix the toaster and while Fujin was distracted, Seifer turned the waffle over and bit over Fujin's bite mark, with thoughts of an indirect kiss. It was nothing but a silly superstition, yet he was oddly amused by it.

Then he felt Fujin's cool hand on his forehead as she asked, "fever?" He didn't realize his thoughts had ran away with him and his warm face was far too obvious.

Word 103: Xu

It had been a long time since they had seen Xu and she reminisced about their time in Garden in the past and how people had changed over the course of the passing year, "so when did he tell you?"

"What?" Fujin inquired.

"That Seifer was in love with you, when did he finally tell you?" Xu insisted.

Fujin shook her head, "imagination."

"Oh, you're saying I'm wrong?" Judging by Seifer's embarrassed glare, Xu was certain she was right, except he had not spoken to Fujin about it and Xu wisely decided to drop the subject.

Word 104: Yoyo

Fujin exited the house to the sound of Seifer's scolding, "Raijin!"

While Raijin apologized, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Be more careful, I have a headache! Am I bleeding?"

"I'm sorry! You're not bleeding, there are no cuts, I'm so sorry!"

Even a yoyo could be dangerous if anyone lowered their guard while Raijin was playing with it. In an attempt to do a yoyo trick, Raijin let it fly, but the string snapped and the yoyo crashed into Seifer's already aching head.

Fujin calmly made her way towards them, took Seifer's face in her hands, looked into his eyes and ordered, "quiet," so close he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

The two boys fell into an absolute silence after that and Fujin returned inside the house. The next day, Seifer bought Raijin a shiny new yoyo.

Word 105: Zipper

Anyone who walked by saw a loving couple, even Raijin was amused, but he made an inhuman effort not to show it, because angering Fujin would be deadly.

No one realized that Fujin had bent forward to pick up the book she had left on the park bench, while Seifer was distracted looking up at the sky as he stood up. Her head collided with his chest, sending him back into a sitting position, then Fujin's hair was pulled, causing her to be caught off guard and land on his lap. Her hair was stuck on his jacket's zipper and she couldn't get free.

"Scissors," Fujin demanded, but they didn't have any on hand. Thus they had to walk home in a tight embrace, concluding it was a little less mortifying to let people think it was on purpose.

Word 106: Antidisestablishmentarianism

It was a motion started by Zell back in their days in Garden to disestablish the Disciplinary Committee's authoritarian status. When Zell finished his speech about the reasons why people should join the motion, Fujin stepped forward and called people to the opposing cause, "antidisestablishmentarianism." They all stared at her, they were all confused by her and they all followed her.

Word 107: Brush

He needed a haircut, but decided to put it off. Instead he ran his fingers through his hair and walked out of his room. He saw Fujin in the hall and she shook her head, returning to her own room. Seifer curiously followed, wishing to know the reason for her look of disapproval. "Sit," Seifer sat on a chair without question and Fujin brushed his hair.

Word 108: Care

Everything was in order in their home, though Seifer and Raijin were certain it would fall apart without Fujin's care.

Word 109: Disposition

Her words were few but powerful, she was quiet but imposing, she was strong and to most unapproachable, but to them she was always an available and a comforting presence. Her disposition was that of a silent genius, perceptive and precise.

Word 110: Endless

The line was long, it was huge, it was endless. But they stood firm and were rewarded by the roller coaster.

Word 111: Fight

"May I have your attention!" No one turned to look at the leader of the Disciplinary Committee and for that they would pay if he lost his temper. "Attention!" Seifer was just about ready to force them to pay attention when Fujin interfered.

She loudly called, "fight!" and soon they were surrounded by an eager audience.

Word 112: Games

They didn't need to say what they planned or how they intended to move. They just knew, they were perfectly synchronized and they knew they would win all the games.

Word 113: Heater

Seifer shivered, he couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe the heater would break during a snow storm, he couldn't believe Raijin couldn't sleep despite the cold, he couldn't believe that they would be snowed in and unable to get a new heater for days, he couldn't believe how early winter had come that year, and most of all, he couldn't believe he was sharing a blanket with Fujin. Sometimes, it was unbelievable how good his life could be.

Word 114: Ice

The heat was so strong it was ridiculous. Fujin searched for ice in the freezer but found none, yet she was sure she saw ice that morning and it was only mid afternoon, how could they consume all that ice so fast? Then she stepped outside and saw Raijin in a small pool full of ice and Seifer having discovered this and getting ready to jump in.

Word 115: Journal

"Searching?"

"Not at all, what makes you say that?" It could have been his expression that told he was obviously hiding something. It could have been the fact that his voice sounded different. Most of all, it could be that he was turning the house upside down, empting boxes, crawling in closets and searching under every piece of furniture.

Fujin knew that Seifer was searching for something, she knew what he was searching for and she knew why he refused to admit it. She humored him and walked away, after all, she was the culprit who took the journal he carelessly left in the living room, and she wasn't ready to give it back, it was far too interesting.

Word 116: Keys

Fujin heard the soft sound of a pebble colliding with her window and saw a young man standing below. She felt as if she had seen or read this scene somewhere before. Maybe it was deja vu, Seifer forgot his keys again.

Word 117: Lucky

They didn't believe in luck, they made their own luck, but sometimes they felt infinitely lucky to have met each other.

Word 118: Music

Seifer loved the song, though he had no idea who the singer was. There was no music in the background, but the voice was so majestic it didn't matter. One day he went to ask Fujin about the song while it was playing in her room and found that it wasn't a recording at all. It felt strange that someone who saved up her words would let them flow in song, it was amazing. At the same time it made sense, her voice was too good to be given away to strangers.

Word 119: Numb

It was funny how one could hate a certain feeling one second and crave for it the next. Raijin's tongue was frozen numb because he just had to lick that pole, he couldn't resist the curiosity to see if his tongue would really get stuck, then it did.

Fujin handed him something, "free," and believing her words, Raijin pressed the unknown object against his tongue to free himself. His tongue became so hot, it was no longer stuck. Wishing for the disappearance of all the chilly peppers in the world, as his tongue burned, Raijin longed for the cold numb sensation to return.

Word 120: Outlaw

When he was declared a traitor to Garden and supporter of the Sorceress, Fujin and Raijin still remained by his side, thus Seifer concluded that being an outlaw wasn't so bad.

Word 121: Purse

Fujin didn't carry a purse; she found it impractical and unnecessary. However, that one day, she had a purse when they were heading out to gather wood for a bonfire they decided to improvise. "Carry," Fujin answered the unspoken question; apparently she had things to carry that would be more conveniently kept inside something, such as a purse.

Seifer and Raijin would never get over the shock when Fujin pulled a large axe out of the tiny purse and began chopping wood, which she also stuffed into the purse.

Word 122: Quit

She didn't quit, it just didn't happen. Fujin wasn't one to give up.

Word 123: Rubber Duck

She found it in the bathroom and asked her companions who it belonged to, but neither claimed it, so she took it to her room and placed it in an easy to see spot on her desk. As expected, while Fujin pretended to be sleeping that night, Seifer snuck in to recover his rubber duck.

Word 124: Spam

The spam mysteriously stopped coming and the news anchor cheerfully announced the peril of several companies having their systems invaded by a virus that constantly threw pop-ups with the word "SPAM" on them, overloading their systems and preventing them from advertising their products via their own spam. Fujin smiled at the TV.

Word 125: Trepies

The Trepies were sometimes loud and annoying in Seifer's opinion, always obsessing over Quistis Trepe. However, if he was going to fear a group, he would fear the mysterious group called SeiFu. He had been embarrassed by them in front of Fujin on several occasions, though they claimed to be helping them both accomplish some secret mysterious goal they refused to revealed, claiming it was clear and obvious.

Seifer didn't understand what they were trying to accomplish, maybe SeiFu stood for 'Seifer vs Fujin' but he would not turn against her and she would not turn against him. Seifer never understood that the SeiFu were just inept matchmakers.

Word 126: Umbrella

They had to stay close to each other to share the small umbrella and shield themselves from the rain. They didn't mind at all.

Word 127: Venom

When Fujin spoke normally, it came out clear, firm and indisputable. When she spoke in calm and friendship, her few and short words came out sweet. This was something that only the experienced ear could catch under the guise of a melodious monotone. However, everyone could feel the deadly venom when she spoke in anger.

Word 128: We

We are friends, it never ends,  
We know our loyalty transcends.

We are strong, moving along,  
We will find a place to belong.

We face our fate, whatever waits,  
We open those victorious gates.

We hold our goal, secret cipher,  
Together Raijin, Fujin and Seifer.

Word 129: Xerography

When it came to art class, their xerography was always the best. They were a great team, each member contributing with something vital. Seifer thought of what the image would be and directed them, Raijin took care of the electricity and Fujin blew everything into place. Seifer always felt victorious when they completed a xerography assignment, he liked being the best and Fujin and Raijin liked to watch him glow with pride, knowing that it was for them.

Word 130: You

Seifer didn't understand how it happened and Raijin understood it even less. Fujin was used to their antics by now. "What does it want?" Seifer was stressed, panicked, annoyed, worried and very frustrated.

"I don't know!" Raijin held the crying child the neighbors had dropped off on the trio, bribing them with cookies and the promise of a gil reward if they took care of her for the day. Try as he may to gently rock the little girl to sleep, the baby remained wide awake and quite upset. The child refused to eat any more, having been already fed enough, thus leaving her with a free mouth to employ in yelling.

Seifer and Raijin had gone through the ordeal of attempting to change her diaper not too long ago, only to make a mess of baby powder that nearly choked them all to death, until Fujin rescued the baby, properly changed her and with a hint of remorse, returned her to the two inept babysitters. Raijin, who was on the verge of tears himself, handed the baby to Fujin, though her crying didn't cease.

"Fujin, what does it want?" Seifer pleaded.

"You," Fujin gave the baby girl to Seifer and she immediately calmed down, which meant Seifer would be stuck with her.

Word 131: Zero

Raijin didn't get any candy from the teacher that day, he seldom did. But it didn't matter, because Seifer and Fujin shared their candy with him, even if he almost always got a zero on his written tests.

Word 132: Again

He contemplated the item and put it away like he did every year. Seifer decided that he didn't want to hang any mistletoe anywhere after all, despite his hidden yet undeniable desire to catch Fujin under it. Thus he missed another chance, again.

Word 133: Brain

The scan came up blank and the doctor didn't know how to say it. In theory, Raijin's electrical affinity affected the machine, making it unable to scan his brain. At least that's what the doctor concluded when Fujin gave him a hint by saying "electricity." Seifer would forever wonder if the theory was correct, or if Fujin was simply helping Raijin hide the fact that he didn't have a brain.

Word 134: Cable

Raijin entered the living room, then promptly retreated to his room again, his face covered by a tint of red. Fujin didn't have anything to say and Seifer didn't know what to say. It wasn't his fault he tripped over his video game console's cable and knocked Fujin down, throwing her on the couch and landing on top of her. Seifer tried to get up, but the cable was still tangled around his feet. Fujin was only trying to help him get up, if only he would stop struggling in his embarrassed panic. From a certain angle, it looked like they were making out.

Word 135: Devastation

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Rinoa was hanging around their house again, much to Squall's aggravation and perhaps more so for Fujin, since she didn't stop asking the same thing over and over, refusing to believe the answer.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Him." Fujin paused after each word, as if saying such a mouthful, at least for her, cost her a great deal of effort.

They were talking about an actor, but Seifer didn't know that. They say that those who eavesdrop, especially if they miss the start of the conversation, shall hear their own devastation; yet somehow, Seifer was still full of determination.

Word 136: Elbow

The posse was out camping, their sleeping bags out on the soft grass, having decided not to cover the view of the stars with the tent they packed, so as to have a refuge in case of an unexpected weather related emergency. They formed the ends of a perfectly symmetrical triangle around the unlit campfire, unlike before, when they were roasting marshmallow sitting so close, their shoulders touched every few minutes.

Seifer couldn't sleep and regardless of what Raijin may say and what Fujin may think in silence, he moved his sleeping bag next to hers and laid down again, capturing a perfect view of her face as she slept peacefully on her side. He drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up harshly about an hour later, by the pain caused by Fujin's elbow, which harshly connected with his stomach and knocked the air out of his lungs.

Fujin shifted in her sleep and continued her peaceful journey through dreamland, no doubt well immersed in the middle of a REM cycle. She was a violet sleeper.

Word 137: Fujin

Fujin, a mythological creature, master of the wind. None of the varied portraits Seifer had seen looked anything like the Fujin he knew. Nonetheless, watching her hand there, with the breeze making the fallen leaves of autumn dance around her, he could truly believe she was a wind goddess.

Word 138: Gallant

There was a time when he had wanted to be a knight, though now those times were apparently in the past. Yet even so, Fujin could still catch that side of Seifer occasionally. Though he didn't openly admit it, she was smart and observant enough to know that perhaps deep down, he wanted to be her gallant knight.

Word 139: Home

The definition of home could vary from person to person, but many would agree that home is where the heart is. If that was so, Seifer's home was currently out buying groceries.

Word 140: Inside

The battle between Seifer and Squall had become rather repetitive. Seifer drank a shot, Squall drank a shot, and it continued like that over and over. Neither of them seemed to be drunk enough to quit and soon Rinoa decided that it would be more interesting to outside and talk, while the two men settled their differences over the bottle.

Fujin would have said it would be best if the invaders, Rinoa, Squall, Selphie, Zell and Irvine, left; but she was a woman of few words who kept her thoughts to herself. Rinoa was all the opposite, broadcasting her opinions as loudly as she could and expressing her desire for everyone to be friends, hence why she dragged the others along to visit as often as possible since she learned of the posse's place of residence.

While Zell attempted to tell jokes, determined to make Fujin laugh and prove that it was possible, Rinoa chatted with Selphie, the topic shifting at random, and Irvine attempted to flirt with Selphie to no avail. Raijin was amused by Zell's jokes and soon the two were laughing together and telling jokes to each other, instead of pestering Fujin, a fact for which she was thankful.

Then it happened, Squall and Seifer emerged from the house, the first holding an empty bottle staggering over to Rinoa, placing his arms around her shoulders and passing out into a loud snoring coma. Rinoa was nearly knocked down by the weight of her snoring drunken boyfriend and proceeded to poke him along with Selphie in a strange attempt to revive him.

Seifer made his way over to Fujin, who stood to the side away from the rest of the group; he smiled, wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss of her lips, followed by a loudly voiced marriage proposal, which left everyone wide eyes and open mouthed, save for Squall who was still snoring, and drew their unwelcome attention towards Fujin.

She glared at the drunken Seifer and commanded, "inside," causing him to obediently scurry towards the house and sit in his room to wait for his beloved, who did not go visit him until the following morning, when his splitting headache had already erased his memories of the unanswered proposal. Fujin made sure to sternly request the silence of the rest of the witnesses and frightened out of their minds, they immediately agreed.

Word 141: Jealousy

When it came to gluttony, Raijin had them both beat, possessing the biggest appetite out of the trio. If it was a question of pride, though they all had their fair share, Fujin and Seifer especially, it was Seifer who would have the most, because he was the most stubborn when it came to holding on to it.

Sloth was nearly absent from the posse, except on those days when they felt a collective laziness that prevented them from getting out of bed until well into the afternoon, only to find out the others had felt the same way. Then the three would sit on the living room couch, watching movies and eating unhealthy snacks, indulging in their relaxation to their hearts' content.

Greed may have been interpreted as being present by some, though they merely wanted what was best for their little posse and held no greed towards each other, sharing among their precious group with sincere satisfaction. Wrath, people would say, presented quite a danger if awakened in Seifer, though it was actually Fujin who was the deadliest of the three. The only reason so few recognized this fact, was because those who had been unfortunate enough to witness her wrath were either six feet under or too traumatized to speak of it.

Lust was a forbidden topic among the posse, they were friends and that was it, though Raijin was certain that Seifer was only in denial and would eventually have no choice but to confess his feelings to Fujin, or spontaneously combust. When the day came, and Raijin was sure it would come, he knew Fujin would accept him, or put out the fire, and Raijin would be happy for them, or relieved if Seifer survived combustion.

Envy came and went, most of all with the rivalries that Seifer had developed in the past, and though his rivalry with Squall still remained, the jealousy was gone. Yet the feeling of envy was not absent from Seifer's life, far from it, it came mixed with wrath and greed whenever someone laid eyes on Fujin as they made their way through town.

Of course, Seifer would say it was the crowds getting on his nerves and he would assure, in all honesty, that he was not jealous and truthfully recognize there was no reason for such an emotion. Then he would unconscious send deadly glares at all the other males in the surrounding area, save for his trusted friend Raijin, and continue walking along next to Fujin, matching her pace to perfection.

Word 142: King

Seifer sat back on the recliner in the living room, feeling like a king upon his throne. The thought occurred to him when he looked at the playing cards that Fujin and Raijin were entertaining themselves with by making card castles. Seifer himself had tried, failed and in an attempt to prevent himself from throwing the tantrum he felt building up, he decided to take a break.

Raijin continued trying to build a castle to no avail, the cards falling over and over, before he could complete the first floor. Fujin's castle was five floors tall, perfectly balanced. If they were to personify the characters in the cards, then Fujin would be the queen, Raijin was to be the jester and he would fill that position well, which left Seifer with the part of the king.

Cards aside, even if his queen was, according to Seifer, oblivious to his feelings, albeit in reality she was well aware, and even if their little house could never pass for a castle, it was during those relaxing times when they could sit back and play that Seifer truly felt like a king.

Word 143: Life

All was quiet and the three friends watched the stars. It was a time of peace and philosophical musings that contemplated the meaning of life. "What is the meaning of life?" Seifer wondered.

"Cookies?" Raijin suggested, speaking the first thing that came to his mind.

Seifer decided to pretend he didn't hear and looked to Fujin who shook her head. "I wonder..." Seifer whispered, if anyone knew how to properly answer that, he thought it would be Fujin, but she refused to say it or did not know, Seifer wasn't sure what her gesture meant.

Fujin remained silent with her deep thoughts, life was many things and most of all, life was something that could only be experienced and not explained in simple words.

Word 144: Mimic

In perfect unison they walked their steps in harmony, as if precisely calculated. One stopped without indication and so did the others, no indication needed. One looked to the left, to the right, to the sky, anywhere without warning and the others did the same, their senses attuned, their minds working as one. They looked back and saw three small children, two boys and a girl, a classic group, they were no where near as precise as the posse, but they were playing shadow, trying to do when they did.

Then in perfect unison, the three children looked up at the trio of taller figures, smiled innocently and pretended not to know why the older three were looking at them. Two boys and a girl, a classic group, a common form of posse, one that would exist through the generations.

Word 145: Nightly

Seifer was always the last one to go to sleep, as if an unspoken instinct kept him awake to watch over the others. The sound of Raijin's loud snoring filtered through the half open door to his room, which Seifer quietly closed to block out the sound. He then went to Fujin's room for his nightly visit as he always did. He opened the door gently and watched her sleep for a few seconds, a few seconds longer each night, then gently closed the door and retreated to his own room.

Fujin was always the first to wake up. She got up with the sun, no alarm clocks needed. She opened the house windows and half opened the door to Raijin's room, allowing the soft breeze that invaded the hall to filter in so he wouldn't wake up to a stuffy room. She went to Seifer's room, opening the door noiselessly and watched him sleep for a few seconds, a few seconds longer each day. Then she went to make breakfast, knowing that the scent would wake Raijin and his noise would wake Seifer.

Word 146: Oxymoron

Silver hair glittering in the sunlight,  
The shining figure fades to a void,  
To darkness with contradictory ease,  
Her stride, firm and strong, yet light,  
If all the gazes she wished to avoid,  
Somehow, someway, she did.

But when she wished to be seen,  
All heads turned in her direction,  
Towards her loud silent scene,  
And her wordless communication.

They knew, even if she made,  
No action of indication,  
That she was a unique creation.

Word 147: Pale

He gritted his teeth in agony, his eyes irritated by the effort to hold back all the sounds caught in his throat. He felt like crying as one inevitably did when pealing onions or faced with a bad cold, but not because of the pain, he could withstand it and in a strange way, he thought it was well worth it.

Fujin sighed softly and applied more cream to Seifer's bare back. He got it in his head that he was too pale and needed to tan, assuming that it could be accomplished faster without sun-block.

Word 148: Quickly

It all happened so quickly that they weren't sure how it happened. Rinoa was at it again, pleading for the posse to join the little party that she and Selphie would host. In the end, Raijin caved into the offer of food and Seifer and Fujin went along.

Raijin walked to the snack table, tasked with delivering a tray of freshly baked cookies. He wanted to eat them but Rinoa watched him from the corner of her eyes to make sure he didn't start on the snacks too early and make them run out.

Distracted, Raijin tripped over the amplifier's cord while Selphie battled with the cables for the instruments, the tray of cookies went flying and in a split second, Fujin reacted quickly, seizing the tray in mid air and moving with amazing speed to catch all the cookies on it in a gust of wind.

Word 149: Robust

"Seifer said no," Raijin reminded Fujin, who was having a personal battle with the common cold, but she insisted she was well enough to carry on with her life, despite Seifer trying to baby her.

"Move," Fujin warned.

Raijin gulped but stood firm, vigorous, strong and robust. Then a gust of wind blew him away, sending him to crash into Seifer who was approaching not far behind. They crashed into the wall and watched as Fujin walked past them, vigorous, strong and robust, despite her common cold-infested slender frame.

Word 150: Smile

Fujin stood in the middle this time, the two boys left and right looking at her, instead of the camera. They were surprised by the change in her often expressionless face, though still beautiful Seifer would add. She was smiling, she never smiled for the camera but for some reason that time she did, and much to Selphie's frustration, Seifer and Raijin had to ruin it by looking away from the camera. Even so, despite Selphie's complaints, it was worth it to see Fujin's radiant smile.

Word 151: Triple

Three, always three, whenever they were at the ice-cream shop the order was triple; buying tickets at the movies the purchase was triple. Going here or there, doing this or that, it was always triple. It was triple because there were three of them, and the three were always together for triple the fun.

Word 152: Underneath

He tossed the coin to the air and caught it again; the action was repeated until sudden loud voices made him cringe and the coin slipped away from him, rolling into Fujin's private territory of the house, she had left the door to her room open. If it had been just some gil, Seifer would have abandoned it, but it was a collectible coin that he had a hard time tracking down, he regretted foolishly tossing it up and down in his joy, if not for that, it would be on its way to the safety of his album. He could ask Fujin to retrieve it from its place having rolled under her bed, but that felt silly, he would just get it himself, he wouldn't touch anything so Fujin shouldn't mind.

Seifer looked under the bed, spotting the familiar shine of the coin on the other side, the bed being pressed against the corner, allowed only so many angles of approach. Seifer crawled under Fujin bed, thankful that there was no accumulation of dust as there would be under his bed, Fujin's room was always spotless. His entire body was hidden underneath the bed when he finally reached his priced collectible coin, but crawling out of the confined space would not be so easy, especially with the arrival of the owners of the loud voices to Fujin's room, along with the unwilling Fujin who did not want to 'hang out and discuss crushes' with Rinoa and Selphie.

From underneath the bed, Seifer felt three bodies sit on top of it, underneath it all, he felt claustrophobic, trapped and he didn't want to admit it, afraid. Underneath it all, he didn't care to listen to the confessions of Rinoa and Selphie about who they liked, he already knew anyway and didn't care either way. Most of all, underneath it all Seifer was terribly disappointed that Fujin kicked the other girls out of her room and their house before they could get her to admit who she liked. Then, when Fujin returned after showing them the exit and looked under her bed, as if having been aware of his presence there from the start, underneath it all, Seifer knew he was doomed.

Word 153: Vengeance

In other to avoid Fujin's wrath when Seifer was caught apparently eavesdropping on her unwilling conversation with Rinoa and Selphie, though Fujin was not really saying anything anyway, he offered to take her to a movie and buy her whatever snacks she wanted as an apology, because he knew he could never truly explain his situation. "Agreed," with that one word their fate was sealed and later that night they ventured to the movie theater, for once going as a pair instead of a trio of friends.

Luck was not on their side as Seifer and Fujin found Squall and Rinoa at the theatre being all lovey-dovey as they waited to get their tickets and then while they waited for the movie to start because there was only one worth-while movie playing anyway. It seemed that Rinoa and Squall didn't even have the decency to wait until the lights were off to start wasting their tickets and kissing while ignoring the movie.

Squall and Rinoa were a little too close that day, though seeing them walking around hand in hand was not rare, especially since the Garden vessel just loved to come by near the town were the posse's little house was located. Maybe it was their anniversary or something because it was as if they wanted to make the world jealous of their love.

Seifer pouted and Fujin glared lightly, she was annoyed, though she wasn't as obvious in showing it as Seifer. Then she turned to him and called his attention away from the couple a few seats away and to her, "Seifer," the lights were turned off and the usual pre-movie trailers started playing. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, then opened his eyes again as he was pulled along by the hand down the row of seats and up the hall to the stairs leading to the balcony above.

From the second floor, Fujin threw their bucket of popcorn watching, despite the relative darkness with the only source of light being the movie screen, as it landed perfectly on Rinoa's head. Fujin smiled in satisfaction and she and Seifer fled the scene before they were caught. Walking home, Fujin's mood had taken a turn for the better since she had the opportunity to exact some form of vengeance, though she did wonder if it might have been better not to interrupt Seifer that time...

Word 154: Watching

He was watching, always watching, watching from a distance, so close yet so far. They lived in the same house, they saw each other every day and Raijin was well aware of the situation giving them one opportunity after another to say what needed to be said. Fujin, being a woman of few words, didn't look like she was going to say anything. However, she was also a woman of deep thoughts and perception, she was well aware of the situation better than Raijin, who had the benefit of the extra awareness of a neutral spectator, and she was certainly better informed than Seifer who seemed to be caught in the confusion of being one half of the dilemma. Maybe that was why she did not speak of it; instead pretending she didn't know he was watching.

Once again Raijin went fishing on his own saying this was a battle between him and the fish and that he had to face the challenge alone. Surely he would get bored without anyone to talk to and start singing, which would inevitably scare off the fish much more than what the noise of a conversation would have, and cause the clumsy fisherman to come back empty handed. But that wasn't the point, the point was that Seifer was determined to speak up and tell Fujin how he felt. There she was outside their house, the rays of the sun making her silver hair shine, her expression was serene but alert, she knew she was being watched. In the end that was all he did that day like every other day, he continued watching from afar. It was alright for the time being, there was no need to rush, he told himself. For now, he would be satisfied just watching and she would be pleased just being watched.

Word 155: X-treme

Seifer watched as Raijin dashed out of Icicle Inn with his snow board in hand for another day of extreme, or as the holiday package brochure had said 'x-treme' snowboarding. He was angry and frustrated because he took a bad fall and twisted his ankle so painfully that he would be confined to his room for the rest of their snowy holiday, to put it simply, it sucked. Then Fujin came in with a couple of cups of cocoa having decided to keep him company for the day, talk about a blessing in disguise.

Word 156: Yarly

Even if no one really invited them, Rinoa and Selphie liked to hang out with Fujin, they were probably persuaded to do so by the inhabitants of Garden when they grew tired of their antics.

Seifer had already forgotten what the conversation was about, maybe Rinoa was telling a story about Squall doing or saying something or other and Selphie was expressing her surprise. It was something like that, but Seifer couldn't and didn't want to remember the specifics. The point was that for the past hour or so the exchange between the two invaders remained the same.

"Oh really?" Selphie would express her surprise.

"Yeah, really!" Rinoa would insist over and over.

The repetition was driving Seifer insane until Fujin put a stop to it with a loud, "Stafu!" and sweet silence reigned supreme, at least for another two minutes.

Word 157: Zorro

The sword scribbles were not only Zs they were every letter of the alphabet and some that didn't even exist. Catastrophe stroke when Squall and Seifer showed up at the same costume party wearing identical costumers. They thus proceeded to attempt to prove who the best Zorro was by slicing a Z on the other's costume. One Z led to another until the entire alphabet, along with some illegible scribbles, was displayed on the ragged outfits of the Zorros.

All the girls present, save for Fujin who was naturally quiet, cheered loudly, breaking Seifer and Squall out of their battle focus and making them realize the state their costumes were in. They ran mortified, hoping their masks, the only part of the costumes that remained unharmed, would hide their identities well enough.

Word 158: Raven

"It's looking at me," and it was unnerving, the big ebony raven kept staring at Seifer screeching loudly every now and then when he least expected it.

"I think it's cute," Raijin approached the big black bird and petted it softly, receiving no complaints from the animal.

Fujin then returned to the living room where the raven's perch was with some food, which the raven happily ate. Throughout the course of all of this the raven's eyes remained focused on Seifer instead of on the one petting or feeding it.

"Why does it keep staring at me?" It was agonizing, Seifer could feel the raven's cold coal eyes burning into him, it was indeed so terrible it deserved a bad metaphor.

Fujin should have known the simple task of caring for the pet raven of the couple down the street while they were away would somehow be made complicated. She took the raven in her arm and walked over to Seifer who began to back away but froze upon Fujin's firm, "stay!"

She placed the raven on his shoulder and the bird joyfully cuddled him. Raijin looked infinitely amused by this, "aw, Lenore likes you."

"Share," it was the last word Fujin spoke for the rest f the day.

Seifer would forever wonder if Fujin was telling him and Raijin to share the raven or if she was telling the love-stuck Lenore she was willing to share him.

Word 159: Throat

Raijin shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip, he wanted to finish watching the horror movie with Seifer, Squall, Zell and Irvine to officially complete the guys' movie night forced upon the group by the last two, but that cut throat assassin was just too creepy.

Then when they least expected it, Fujin returned to the house, having lost the patience to continue the girl's night out with Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis. The TV screen had been the only light and the sudden scream of the assassin's victim came out just as Fujin came in.

The five men echoed the scream, absolutely certain for a fleeting yet eternal moment that the assassin from the movie had invaded the house and they would inevitably die with big cuts in their throats. Desperately, Zell leapt for the lights and in the added illumination it was easy to see that the intruder was actually an angry Fujin. Suddenly, the throat cutter assassin from the movie didn't look so scary.

Word 160: Makeup

Her hair was brushed out of her face and held back with clips, her face was painted perfectly and she looked like someone else. She infiltrated the party said to be filled with terrorists pretending to be high society and when they revealed themselves, she revealed herself as well and they were out cold before they knew what hit them. Other than for that one mission in her days at Garden, Fujin had never used such an amount of makeup, she didn't need it.

Word 161: Change

Changed was inevitable in some aspects. From their days in Garden to their days fighting against other SeeDs, to the present time, living together, there were many things that had changed, though their friendship changed only if it was to become stronger.

"Ow!" The basket ball was retrieved from under the table at the cost of a bump on Raijin's head. Never let Raijin attempt to pick something up from under a table, that much never changed.

Word 162: Parasol

Seifer threw his head back in laugher as Rinoa indignantly declared, "it's a parasol," and hit Squall on the head with the aforementioned item, after he asked for the seventh time why she needed an umbrella if it was bright and sunny out in front of the posse's house.

It didn't make any more sense to Seifer if it was an umbrella or a parasol; though he had a feeling Fujin might know the difference, simply because she knew a lot of things. Either way, at least Seifer came to realize that maybe Rinoa occasionally dragging Squall over to visit wasn't so bad if he could get a laugh out of it.

Word 163: Outcasted

They walked by pretending, or rather trying to pretend, that she was invisible, but their cautious sideway glances were more obvious than a direct stare to her. This was Fujin, part of the disciplinary committee, the mysterious and intimidating quiet woman. She was an outcasted by everyone but her personal posse... and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Word 164: Cuisine

The smell was exotic to say the least, but in a good way. As for the color, let's just say neither Seifer nor Raijin had even seen anything like it. They looked at each other with a mixture of excitement and caution across the table, then finally they dove into the adventure as comrades. This was Fujin's cuisine... and it was delicious.

Word 165: Maiden

He smiled and she glared, he tried his best to keep a serious face, but ended up smiling again. She'd get him for that, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't the one who handed out the roles of the play, but he was certainly amused. Seifer was in fact so amused by Fujin in a lovely maiden's dress that he didn't mind that his own costume of olden days was just as ridiculous. Then she would link arms with him as part of the scene and they would walk a few steps across the stage. Her eyes were now looking forward, so she didn't see that hint of something else in his, something other than amusement, something hidden and deep, something that pertained to his character well enough, but was in truth all his.

Word 166: Blackout

The small flame flickered and almost gave out. Raijin was fascinated by the storm's light, sitting by the window in awe. Fujin seemed to hear something in the howling of the wind that only she could understand and that left Seifer as the only companion of that lonely small candle. Then just invisible as the wind and with movements just as swift albeit as gentle as a mid summer breeze, unlike the storm that raged on, Fujin joined him next to the flickering light as they waited out the blackout.

Word 167: Forgiveness

He wasn't sure what had upset her, but he could easily perceive the imperceptibly small change in her behavior, the way her quiet and precise movements seemed a little faster as if done with just the tiniest bit of spite. He couldn't think of what it was that bothered her, but he offered her a seasalt popsicle and hoped for forgiveness. She took it with the slight hint of a surprised expression overcoming her features. Everyone had an off day now and then and Fujin was no exception. That was no reason for Seifer to seek her forgiveness, as there was nothing to forgive... but she gave it anyway and accepted the piece offering with the slightest hint of a smile that she knew he could easily perceive.

Word 168: Book

He passed by in silence and glanced at her book. The cover was so worn he couldn't read the title. Without a second thought, he continued on his way, yet the nagging curiosity wouldn't leave him. He passed by again and examined her book without disturbing her reading. He still could not decipher what it was about. Finally, Fujin, who was all too aware of Seifer's curiosity, patted the space on the couch next to her, offering him a place to sit. From that angle he could clearly see what was written in the old pages of the worn text. He didn't know she liked poetry.

Word 169: Lotion

Seifer's nose first picked up the scent when he woke up in the morning. He searched for it in the common areas of the house he shared with Fujin and Raijin but could not find the source. Though it was all pleasant and somewhat similar, he knew the scent didn't originate from the flowers in the vase in the living room's coffee table or the fresh muffins that were kept in the kitchen. The whole day he felt compelled to smell every pleasant thing in the house, but the scent was always just slightly different. Then finally, with the casual motion of Fujin handing him the TV's remote as it was his turn to pick what to watch next, he found the source of the pleasant scent to be her. Rather than just taking the remote, he held her hand for a curious moment, bringing it close to his face and took a deep breath, deciding that he really liked the scent of her lotion.

Word 170: Mad

The glow in her eyes was ominous and threatening, her expression incredibly fierce, her aura was beyond words to express, it was a disaster, it was a catastrophe, Fujin was mad.

Word 171: Parody

The sword was far larger than what Seifer was used to, but at least Raijin was enjoying this as he had discovered a trigger happy side of him he didn't even know he had. As for Fujin, she grumbled and readjusted her skirt, her boots had metal plated soles, but how was she supposed to kick in that skirt? She would have to blow off some steam by punching everything in sight just as hard as Tifa would.

Word 172: Abuse

Raijin tried to help her garden by pulling out the weeds... along with the flowers. Seifer tried to help her garden by watering it... until the ground turned to liquid mud. They might have good intentions, and she appreciated it, but far from being gardening, this was plant abuse.

Word 173: Plastic

He pulled at it and pulled at it, but far from releasing the prize it held confined, it only stretched stubbornly and refused to break... until she came over with a pair of scissors and another enemy fell defeated, the latest victim: plastic.

Word 174: Misunderstood

His past ambition was frowned upon by many, but she saw the truth of his wish to be as a knight, and even if he was misunderstood by the whole world, in the end, one way or another, she would always understand him.

Word 175: Trainwreck

It was a disaster and she looked like she had been in it, because she had. Yet she was alive and miraculously without a broken bone. At that moment, even if Fujin looked like the trainwreck she just walked out of, to Seifer's great relief upon seeing her without serious injuries, even covered in dirt, dust, and scratches, she was the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

End

Ñoño is Spanish for spoiled (in an endearing sort of way). 

Word 72 is a Final Fantasy VII crossover. 

Words 71, 72, 75, 76, 98, 109, 113, 114, 119, 133 and 159 were requested by sissyHIYAH. 

Words 79, 81, 82 and 93 were requested by Lady PenThier. 

Words 86, 92, 108, 139, 143, 144, 165 and 169 were requested by PhinalPhantasy. 

Word 87 was requested by Romantic Jester. 

Word 99, 151, 152, 161, 162 166, 173 and 175 were requested by Xeno the Hedgehog. 

Words 102, 106, 123, 135, 140, 142, 145, 146, 147, 148, 149 were requested by Xeno the Hedgehog from Word Disassociation. 

Words 107, 110, 112, 118, 124, 134, 141, 150, 160 164, 168, 170 and 171 were requested by Romantic Jester. 

Word 129: Xerography, is based on the definition and process involved in it. Though it takes place in art class so we can assume it's different but with similar principals to actual xerography. I have seen a few different techniques called or nicknamed xerography used in art.

There's a small reference to Kingdom Hearts in 144. 

Words 153, 154 and 158 were requested by TamaChanMyu, the concept for 153 was Rinoa and Squall being all romantic and causing jealousy.

Words 163, 167, 172 and 174 were requested by YinYangWhiteTiger. 

About 173, some plastic wrappers are simply too stubborn, as if they were made to never be opened...


End file.
